Repairs After
Log Title: Repairs After Characters: '' Jetfire, First Aid, Starlock, Dust Devil, Blackwing ''Location: Iacon Medical Center - Iacon Date: ''2/5/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: First Aid tends to those who were injured in the Baird Border Skirmish As logged by: Starlock Iacon Medical Center - Iacon Jetfire is on one of the cots. His optics are glowing faintly - in stasis mode. He's missing an arm, and a wing, and most of his armor, and much of his canopy is shattered given the speed and impact of the crash, courtesy of Blast Off. First Aid returns with the crash cart and replacement parts. He has been working furiously throughout the night trying to keep patients stabilized. First Aid moves to Jetfire and checks his vitals, looking concerned. He is quiet as he works, not wanting to disturb the patients. Starlock is in another not far, her frame mostly full of holes that have patches put over them to keep them from leaking out, least to get her stable. Her state was nearly as bad as Jetfires, but the biggest difference was, she's not gone into stasis... She let out a grunt as she came out of recharge, and felt around, for a moment, before taking her glasses from her sub-space, and slipping them back on over her optics. "...Ooph.. So.. that happened." She'd murmur to herself. First Aid makes sure Jetfire is safe, secure and painless. He takes a medical marker and starts to mark places where his arm and wing need to be and takes his datapad and writes down the armor sizes needed. He whispers. "Sleep well, soldier. I'll take care of you." he reaches out to touch Jetfire's hand. He then looks to Starlock "Hey, Starlock. Stay down. I'm going to check your patches." "I think I'm a bit too sore to want to get up." Starlock grinned with a raised ridge, and huffed out, draping an arm over her waste. "How is everyone? Everyone but jetfire was awake when we got out of there, and did what I could to stabilize everyone despite my own injures." She's in work mode alright, despite being down on the berth herself. First Aid nods "Good." he says. "Im working on replacement parts on Jetfire, but everyone is stabilized. I should be able to bring him online soon. He'll heal better out of stasis." Dust Devil's optics brighten up slowly as he stirs on one of the other berths. He makes a face and goes to raise a head before laying it back down. First Aid heads over to check Dust Devil next as he awakens. "Hey, Dust. How ya doing?" he asks, scanning him. "Good to hear." Starlock say with a smile as she remained still and glanced over. "Hey D.D." She'd say simply with a nod, and huffed, closing her optics as she tried to relax. Dust Devil grins, "Sore....but everthing seems like it's about where it should be. Guess I got worked on once a started rechargin." He smiles, "WOulda been almost fun except fer someone havin a crash landin." First Aid nods "Good." he says, looking over the scans. "I want you to rest today. I'm not going to say no leaving the medbay but..try to at least take it easy okay?" he moves back to Jetfire. "I'm going to try to awaken Jetfire from stasis." he says, as he moves to reset Jetfire's systems. "Honestly I think Dust Devil there was the one to escape with the least amount of injuries." Starlock chuckled. "By the way, thank you for listening to me when I asked for you to get that forcefield around Dawnfire." She'd huff. "I hope I wasn't being too forceful, but I needed to ensure everyone got off that field alive." Dust Devil looks over at Jetfire. "I've got superglue and multicolor.....waitaminute..." He slides off the berth and gingerly makes it over to where Jetfire is. He quickly pulls out all his different colors of tape and has the rolls on his fingers as if he's helping First aid with repairs. "Okay now you can wake him up. And no problem Starlock. I only question weird orders...like forcefield attacking a combaticon..." "God damnit dust Devil" Starlock says with a sigh, and pinches her nose bridge, but there was a chuckle, now THAT was a prank she could get behind. "I think his line of thinking was you could trap 'em in your shield that way they couldn't fier out of it, but i don't think that's how it works?" She'd ask. First Aid sighs "Slaggit, dust..." he shakes his head. "Okay I'm going to wake him up." he says. "But I'll let him know who did that.." he says, as he starts to awaken Jetfire. Dust Devil looks at Starlock and First Aid with wide optic'd and totally feigned innocence. "No clue what you two are carryin on about. As long as we use all resources at our disposal to save our good friend Jetfire. Besides. THis tape here has the best weight rating. I'm sure we can attach his wing with it." Jetfire 's optics start to flicker and then...a faint, but stable crimson glow emerges. "Ohhhh..." Jetfire moans weakly. "Hey Jetfire." Starlock says in a softer tone, trying not to worsen any possible helm ache the flyer would have, she remained laid up on her berth and smiled. Jetfire is too weak to even get up, a high-speed impact with no buffer will do that. "Starlock...thank Primus..." He adds quickly "The others! What...what happened?!" "Hey calm down, we're all okay... I had everyone pull out as soon as you went down, and Blackwing was able to escort us back without anyone else being sent into stasis, there's a report you can read once you're much more rested." Starlock would explain softly from her berth. Dust Devil grins brightly at Jetfire. "Oh Dawnfire is great...we got him all ducttapped up earlier. Starlock needs to hold still while the JB weld finishes settin up and now we're just debating which tape to use for attachin yer wings." Jetfire doesn't see the duct tape yet as he's laying right on his back and looking at Starlock and at the ceiling. He sighs "Given that I saw Swindle come in, I knew it was just a matter of time before Bruticus entered the picture. I'm relieved we were able to escape." First Aid comes closer "Calm down. You're here, you're safe. Everyone is safe. Thank Primus we didn't see Bruticus as far as I know." He sighs. "Though I'm going to have to tell my brothers its time to protect Cybertron from the Combaticons. I'm sorry we weren't there last night to do so." he says. "Are you in any pain? Do you need pain dampeners?" he asks. "I'm working on repairing your arm first then the wing." GAME: Jetfire PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Jetfire 's optics flash. "I would say...pain dampeners would be advisable. And I would welcome them, thank you." He adds "Just to ensure you can get your work done, but work on the other wounded first." Starlock thinks. "Jet fire you're the worst off at the moment, followed by me, then Dawnfire, Blackwing suffered some injuries but nothing serious, Dust Devil was almost unscathed." She'd report. "Let Aid Tend to you." She'd huff, crossing her arms. Dust Devil pipes up happily. "I've almost got the wing done. Just a few more layers of the tiedye tape and it should be sturdy enough fer flyin." Dust Devil grins, "File says combat maneuverability....Keep movin ta avoid gettin hit." Jetfire 's optics flash "Thanks, Starlock..." He continues to look up. "The...turret? Or mechanized gun that Onslaught was operating...I was able to do some preliminary scans. It's something I haven't seen ... something I hope they are not manufacturing, but it looked quite operational...like they would have more than one of those." Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and his optics flash. "Tape...is not recommended for my systems. If I'm grounded, I might as well have a permanent fix, but thank you. If you can, focus either on helping the others, or start coming up with a strategy about how best to combat those things." Starlock cringes. "That's not good.. Thats not good at all." She'd sigh, rubbing at her temples. "I've put a photo of it into my report, thanks to my glasses cameras, so you can match it with that, just.. Crude." She'd sigh. "That's gonna be an issue.." she'd muse and glanced to Dust Devil, a slight chuckle escaping. "..I also apologize if I overstepped in ordering a retreat after you went down." Jetfire shakes his head. "No...no...that's the mark of a good leader. You immediately stepped in, you made a wise decision, and you acted without hesitation, and because of that, likely saved lives." He smiles weakly though his faceplate. "So, thank you." Dust Devil folds his arms and tries to look like he's in charge. "You should have ordered it sooner! Look how banged up ya got. That's it. Yer fired. He's fired too...yer both grounded until Prime says otherwise! And Jetfire needs to stop moving about or the sparkle tape on his fuel lines is gonna peel off." He himself is exhausted. First Aid applies the pain dampeners. "Tell me when you feel better. Just stay still." He says softly. "You're all getting a round today and I won't hear no for an answer." Jetfire looks over to Dust Devil and says weakly "Stifle it." He adds "I trust Starlock's decision. Mine...I hate to sound petty, but Blast Off laid a cheap shot on me, hit my engines JUST at the right place...I couldn't stop my descent." He calmly accepts the medication, until "That's fine, First Aid...thank you." Almost mapping to the milliliter when the cut-off point should be for something this calming and soothing. Starlock chuckles at Dust Devil, and shakes her head and smiles at Dust Devil and huffs. "Worst Ratchet impression, Ever!" She'd call and grinned, glancing to First Aid and Nods. She'd lay there in thought at Jetfires words, and her body relaxes quite a bit. "...Alright, good, I'm glad to hear that.." She'd close her optics, she'd been confident in her order, but she was glad to know it wasn't going overboard. First Aid chuckles. "I don't know I think I'm getting better at my.. oh his Ratchet impersonation." he chuckles pausing as Jetfire stops him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "You could use some more." Dust Devil is unphased by Jetfire "Kinda like when Megs got one shotted by Starlock. Oh and don't worry about the science division. I told them there were no Meetings fer a week. I think they're having a party this mornin instead." He grins at Starlock. "Oh I can do a great impression of him. But I'm not dumb enough ta do it while we're where he can possibly hear me and get me fer it." He looks around and hops on the nearest berth to sit down. Jetfire's lock on First Aid and he says weakly "If you say...I won't object." He thinks for a moment and tries to wiggle his left fingers, with success. But on the right side, he has a weird sensation, like...there are no fingers there. Or arm. "First Aid...I can't feel my right arm." Jetfire looks over at Dust Devil and his optics flash. "No! You should still have permissions to reach those in the science division. Tell them to resume the meetings, but have "Metalhawk, Silverbolt, or Springer" run them - and be sure to have them relay the updates to me in medical. Is that clear?" Starlock smiles, and then opens an optic over to Jetfire and shakes her helm. "Errrm.." She'd glance to Aid, did he want to be the one to tell Jetfire he was missing an arm? First Aid pauses. "I'm working on a replacement right now." he says. "You might feel a ghost arm until it's done." he says. "You're also missing a wing. I'd stay still until they are constructed." Jetfire smiles weakly through his faceplate. "Oh...that would explain me having the sensation of not feeling an arm." He looks over at Dust Devil and nods. "I'm wounded, but I'm not indisposed. I can monitor the science team from here. No disruptions are needed. The meetings will continue." First Aid heads over to a workstation and starts building a new arm based on Jetfire's schematics. "No need to worry. We'll have you back together in no time. All of you." Dust Devil chuckles softly, "But they already ordered the energex...." Jetfire sighs and activates his radio. Starlock nods and relaxes. "Glad to hear Aid.. Thank you." she'd smile. <> Jetfire says, "Science division, just to confirm, I am in the Iacon Medical Center, continue to have your status meetings. I will be brief by Springer. Thank you." Jetfire looks at Dust Devil and gives a nod. "Just to be sure." First Aid starts to weld the metal into an arm like mass. "I'll get this done as quickly as I can so you can return to the meetings" Jetfire says aloud "So...general consensus...how many more of 'those things' do the Decepticons have? I'm almost certain the answer is more than one, but there was a crudeness to it that makes me believe it's still in the prototype format." "Probably is a prototype, we likely just ended up being the test run..." Starlock would frown. "...We're likely to be dealing with more of them soon." First Aid considers as he works. "If they have more than one, we need to find where they're coming from. Im sure theres mass production, or if there's not there will be soon." Jetfire nods slowly. "So, the aerospace division has to step up its game...first, to ensure the Decepticons aren't constructing their own answer to Fortress Maximus, and then, to ensure that the turret we faced will meet a quick end in their manufacturing." Blackwing mutters. "Would love to make sure THEY meet a quick end." Jetfire hears Blackwing and looks over. "Blackwing..." He says weakly through his faceplate. "I hear I owe you my life...thank you...for helping lead everyone to safety." First Aid frowns under his mask "I hope that instead of cities they aren't building things like what you faced in retaliation. Smaller faster, easier to construct." Jetfire nods sagely to First Aid. "Affirmative - both are obvious threats in their own unique way." Blackwing shakes his head. "It needed to be done. If I hadn't gotten there, more could have been hurt worse. I'll exact retribution for their trying to take me out at a later date." Jetfire looks over at Blackwing and says evenly "No...that's a reckless use of resources." He adds "If we have to engage with them, the goal is obvious - overwhelming and decisive precision, but the intent has to have a goal toward ending this war, not settling petty scores." Dust Devil actually dozed off while sitting on the berth. That's usually one of the usual deals after battle, just getting enough rest for the systems to recover. Blackwing says, "Maybe not where you come from but back home it works real well." Jetfire says calmly "Yes, but we're not back at your home, we're here, and while you're here, you'll obey our rules of engagement." Starlock wouldn't interrupt Jetfire, and listens with interest, after all she wholeheartedly agreed with what Jetfire was saying. First Aid continues working on a replacement arm for Jetfire and looks up "Blackwing. How are you recovering?" he asks. Blackwing shakes his head. "I just took some potshots. The ones who were actually there are the ones who need the help most." Jetfire looks over at Blackwing. "You're in Aerospace, correct?" Blackwing nods. "Being a bomber I think that's about the only place I fit." Dust Devil's optics brighten slightly as he glances at Jetfire and then back at Blackwing. Jetfire nods. "I'm Jetfire...Aerospace Commander." He adds "For the record, I have a pretty hands-off approach in the aerospace division - science is where I usually spend the majority of my time." Blackwing nods. "Nice to meet you." Jetfire nods. "Nice to meet you." He adds calmly "And nice work. I hope to be conscious the next time I see you in battle." Blackwing chuckles. "Wasn't much of a battle when I got there. But the whole point wasn't to beat the Cons down so I didn't even bother transforming out of my plane mode." Category:2020 Category:Logs